


Bank Holiday

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Lead up to smut, M/M, but no actual smut, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry waits for Draco to give him a reason as to why he'd woken him up so early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bank Holiday

"Harry."

No response.

_"Harry."_

Still no response.

"Oi Potter!" Draco screeched.

Harry shot awake and up to a sitting position, looking around in a panic. Upon seeing no one trying to kidnap him, no one trying to kill him, or a fire, he grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, put them on and blinked down at where Draco lay on his side, facing the area that until recently Harry had been occupying. Draco grinned at Harry's confused face, having to refrain himself from  _aw-_ ing when Harry yawned.

"What is it, Draco? It's like four," Harry muttered, slipping back down onto his back and closing his eyes. 

"Almost seven, actually."

"SEVEN?" came the thundering reply as Harry leapt out of the bed, quickly moving to pull on some clothes. "Oh shit I'm going to be late oh shit I'm going to be late oh shit-"

"-you're going to be late, I know, I heard you the first time." Draco smirked. "And you're wrong. You won't be late."

Harry glanced at him briefly before turning back to his socks. "What do you mean? Work starts in about-" he looked at the alarm clock "-five minutes. Fuck."

"You won't be late," Draco said calmly. "Because it's a bank holiday."

Harry froze in the middle of pulling his trousers up, before falling back on the bed, panting slightly. "You bastard," he said after a while, and Draco grinned, moving to straddle his boyfriend on the bed and placing a quick kiss on his lips. Harry's mouth twitched into a small smile at the gesture. "So in that case," he continued. "Why the  _hell_ are you waking me up at seven in the morning? I need my beauty sleep."

Draco snorted. "That you do, my friend. That you do." Harry whacked him on the arm and he sniggered. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you. Do you remember what we talked about a couple of weeks ago? About this bank holiday?" Harry looked confused for a moment before realisation dawned on his face, quickly followed by a deep scarlet flush.

"I, ah." He cleared his throat. "I remember," he said, green eyes darkening.

"You do?" Draco asked mischievously, and Harry grinned.

"Yeah. But, uh, I might need you to go through the days events again. You know, in case I've forgotten anything."

Draco nodded, lowering his lips to Harry's ear. "Right, we don't want you to forget anything, do we?"

"No."

Draco licked his lips, and in doing so brushed his tongue along Harry's earlobe. Draco heard Harry's breath hitch. "As far I'm aware, the plan was we would wake up early, and quickly proceed to you fucking the living daylights out of me." This time the tongue along his boyfriend's ear was much more deliberate than the first time, and Harry gulped. 

"Oh yeah?" he said huskily, and Draco nodded.

"I believe the agreement was that we'd only leave the bedroom for, and I quote, 'food, toilet breaks and all that shit'," he reminded his boyfriend. He gasped in surprise when not a second later he was lying flat on his back on the bed, Harry looming over him.

"Well then," said Harry. "We'd better get started."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
